Total Strangers
by Seren McGowan
Summary: They had managed to find eachother in every reality, in every world, in every life they had. But this time, in this life, in this reality, something went horribly wrong. -ROMY-


_**Authoress notes: Hey hi!! It's been a while since I updates anything new. This is my first atempt of an X men fanfic. I really don't like the x men movies, but the fact that Gambit wasn't in them got me thinking why? and how could Rogue be Rogue if Gambit wasn't there.**_

_**So here you have it, sorry about the spelling, my mistake corrector's not working, I hope it's good enough to read and understand. **_

_**I don't own X men and all those things. ( Though I wish I owned Gambit at least uxu)**_

_**Let the courtain fall!**_

* * *

_**Total Strangers**_

* * *

_They had managed to find eachother in every reality, in every world, in every life they had._

_But this time,__ in this life, in this reality, something went horribly wrong._

The thief kept running, further, faster. He could hear the voices somewhere behind him, but he didn't dare look back. It wasn't like if he cared. He didn't care, he was faster that all of them.

At the end of the large hall, he saw a window and a balcony. The thief sprinted to the window, jumped, and landed gracefully on the ground, three flats down.

He found himself in a dark alley, and started running again, only to be stopped by a voice he knew all too well.

-You could stop running and accept my offer, you know.

The thief tourned around to face the newcomer, an old man with a fancy helmet.

-Desolé, mon ami, but Gambit want's t' join no group o' folle personnes.- He raised a perfect eyebrow.- So 'f y' don't mind, he'll be takin' of.

The cajún thief spun around and started running again in the opposit direction, his long trenchcoat floating behind him. The man sighed.

-He could have been of great help for our plan.- He lamented.

A cat meowed and jumped, landing next to the man in the form of a young woman with blue skin.

-Don't worry, Erick, he'll come to us sooner or later.- Mistyque spoke, slowly, clearly.

Magneto nodded and started walking away.

_Later, that same day, the X men fough against Magneto and his followers in the Statue of Liberty. That same day, Magneto touched the untouchable Rogue, following his plan._

_That same day, Gambit should have been there, but he wasn't._

_That was the first time they didn't meet._

* * *

_They had managed to find eachother in every reality, in every world, in every life they had._

_But this time, in this life, in this reality, something went horribly wrong._

Life was good. Life was easy...at least while no one interrupted his job.

And that was exactly what fuc**ng Magneto and fuc**ng X men where doing at the moment. Their stupid little fight had expanded to the point where no human wanted to have nothing to do with mutants anymore. That meant half of his clients didn't want to make busines with a mutan thief neighter.

And mutant clients were very difficult to please. No to mention difficult to find, now that they were "hidding" firgthened of getting involved in the war.

It was obvious, knowing that his clients were no saints, and their businesses were no good.-Nothing near good.

Gambit growled and tourned a corner. Good neighbourhood, pretty houses, all in calm. He didn't really understood why someone like Sinister would want nothing from a place like this. "There will be a mutant" He said "Her touch is as deadly as poison." Gambit cursed in french. "Bring her to me." He said.

But Gambit had been walking around the preppy neighbouthood for almost an hour. He was tired, and really, really bored.

The thief turned another corner and suddenly a house on the other side of the street was set on fire. Police cars everywhere, sound of sirens roaring out of control.

His instinct told him to go, told him he'll probably find what he was looking for in that burning house surrounded by police cars.

But- for the first time in his life, Remy LeBeau turned down his instinct in favour of his common sense, who told him to turn away and leave as fast as he could.

He couldn't risk the chance to be caugh. Not now, not ever.

So he left, without lookingn back.

On the other side of that courtain of fire, Rogue laid on the floor, sucking the power of a crazy pyromaniac.

_But Gambit wouldn't know. He left.__ Seems destiny was against them in this life._

_That was the second time they didn't meet._

* * *

_They had managed to find eachother in every reality, in every world, in every life they had._

_But this time, in this life, in this reality, something went horribly wrong._

He walked through the crowded street, following the mass of mutants that headed thowards the clinic to take the cure.

The cure that would take their mutation away. Their curse-no, their blessing.

Gambit frowned and kept walking, staring at the people that surrounded him, analizing every movement, every gesture.

His empathy was making his head hurt, too many feelings, too mixed up: hurt, sadness, fear, expectation, exitement, emptiness...

He cursed.

What a waste of power. This people who wanted to get rid of their mutation didn't deserve it.

The entrance of the clinic was jam-packed with people, so he decided to take the "short cut" he reserved for this kind of situatios.

A few jumps, swirls, picked locks and open windows, and the thief was inside the clinic, in the waiting room.

He leaned against a pilar and inspected his surroundings; parents with mutant children whom didn't knew what they did wrong, mutants scared of theirselfs, trying to be normal...

His gaze landed on a girl clinged to her mother's arm, she could have been perfectly normal, except for her bright golden eyes; two pools of liquid gold.

Gambit though they were beautiful. The mother of the girl seemed to think otherwise.

He was amazed that, something as simple as one's eyes, could be a reson of discrimination. Instinctly, his gloved hand reached to touch the dark glasses he was wearing.

And for a second, he considered.

The mere though revulsed him. He slaped himself mentally for even thinking of it for a second, and tourned to leave.

The moment he jumped through a window and started to run, in order to put all the distance he could between him and that damned place, a girl with long brown hair and two white stripes entered the waiting room, trying to get rid of her "curse"

_But Gambit wouldn't know, because he ran away. Their paths continued to come close, but never crossed._

_That was the third time they didn't meet._

* * *

_They had managed to find eachother in every reality, in every world, in every life they had._

_But this time, in this life, in this reality, something went horribly wrong._

_And chances kept sliping away..._

Marie was feeling sick. She roled to her side and stared at the watch on her bedside table; four in the morning and she still couldn't sleep.

Truth was, she hadn't been sleeping well since she got rid of her powers. The whole incident in Alcatraz and the death of the Proffessor hadn't helped at all neighther.

She felt weak, empty and everyone stared at her like if she was a traitor.

The worst part was that, sometimes she actually felt like one.

She rolled again and stared at her roomate; Kitty was soundly asleep on her bed, ignorant of her friend's musings.

Yes, because they were friends, in spite of the whole Bobby incident, Marie knew Kitty was a great girl (with a great crush on certain shy steel giant) And Bobby...well, he was out of the picture. Just a few days ago he had run away chasing some green haired girl he claimed to be in love with.

Marie didn't believe in love anymore.

And sometimes, when she though of that, she regreted having taken the cure.

A sound, low, almost inaudible, came from somewhere downstairs. Marie gasped and wraped the blankets tightly around her.

Another sound, this time lower.

It could be Logan. Or some of the other kids. It could even be miss Monroe...But she wasn't sure, and she was not going to be able to sleep until she knew.

She considered waking up Kitty, but decided she didn't want to deal with her anger for being woken up later, if it tourned up to be just Logan.

She sighed and stood up. Okay, it seemed it had to be her the one to go check.

The thief smiled to himself. It had been too easy; Break into the big, extremely protected mansion, get into the main computer sistem and steal the files of the students.

He was on his way out when it happened. He walked towards the door slowly, silently, trying to avoid the red lasers that scanned the area. They would have been invisible to normal sigh, but his red on black eyes had always helped him with those things.

The thief was so concentrated trying to avoid the lasers he didn't notice when his long trench coat brushed against a pile of papers placed dangerously on the edge of a small table.

The papers fell down and went flying everywhere, making a lot more noice than wanted.

-Merde!- He cursed, turning around to see what had happened.

He ignored the papers and kept walking, but the papers in the floor kept making noice when he stept on them, so he hurried and entered the first room at his left.

The kitchen, with a big window for him to make a great and silent exit. Great.

He was reaching for the small picklock in the inner pocket of his coat when he heard something behind him, something that sounded like a gasp.

The thief turned around and his eyes focused on a figure standing in the doorway.

Red on black met deep green, and, for a second, the world froze.

His common sense and his instinct both told him to leave fast, before no one else came in, but something in him shut them both down.

He shot her a cocky smile and extended his hand.

-Gambit.- He said.

Her common sense and her instinct both told her to scream, wake un everyone, but that smile had her trapped, unable to moove or think.

-Rogue.- She said, finally, taking his gloved hand in her bare one. The though of saying "Marie" didn't even crossed her mind.

_They had managed to find eachother in every reality, in every world, in every life they had._

_But this time, in this life, in this reality, something went horribly wrong..._

_...luckily, even in this life, they are both too stubborn to let it stay that way._

* * *

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances.  
Wondering in the night what were the chances  
We'd be sharing love before the night was through. _

_Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
Something in your smile was so exciting,  
Something in my heart, told me I must have you. _

_Strangers in the night, two lonely people, we were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello.  
Little did we know love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away and - _

_Ever since that night we've been together.  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
It turned out so right, for strangers in the night._

* * *

**The end!! If you liked it, reviews are a good way of showing!! Thanks for reading!**

**The lyrics at the end are from Frank Sinatra's Strangers in the night.**


End file.
